


And Pretend That He's Parson Brown

by wreckingtomlinson



Series: When All Of The Snow Falls [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingtomlinson/pseuds/wreckingtomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finally gets to build his snowman.</p><p>Title from Winter Wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Pretend That He's Parson Brown

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, never intended this to be a series but I can't get cute domestic winter Larry out of my head and I'm feeling festive. Hope you've been liking it!

Louis hadn’t realised he’d fallen asleep, but he couldn’t think of any other explanation as to why he was curled up in a cocoon of blankets with his head in Harry’s lap and the ending credits to some movie rolling on the television. Gentle fingers were carding through his fringe, and it felt nice. On instinct he pushed his head against the hand like a cat wanting to be petted. 

“Hey, you’re awake,” Harry voice said from somewhere above Louis’ head. 

Louis twisted in the blankets to look at Harry’s face. The younger boy was smiling down at him, green eyes bright. “How long was I sleeping for?” Louis mumbled. 

“About an hour. You fell asleep just about halfway through.” 

Harry ruffled Louis’ hair; Louis swatted his hands away and complained. “Hey, hey, that’s mean. I take time on this fringe, you know.” 

Harry laughed amiably. “Want to sleep some more or do you want tea or something?” 

“You know what?” Louis said, his eyes widening suddenly as his idea perked him up. “You owe me a snowman, Haz.” 

“You want to build a snowman, then?” 

“Yeah. Give me a minute and I’ll get my coat on and we’ll go outside and make a snowman like I wanted to before.” Louis poked Harry’s arm before getting to his feet and taking his winter coat off the hook by the front door. He turned around to see Harry still sitting on the couch. “Come _on_ , Harold!” Louis teased him, stomping his foot like a stubborn child. “Hurry up or the snow’ll be all melted.” 

“It’s not going to melt,” Harry shot back with a laugh. 

“It will if it’s waiting on _you_ ,” Louis sniffed. “You know, generally I find you adorable when you’re slow, but not when there’s a snowman to be built.” 

“Alright, alright, just a minute. God, Lou.” Harry shook his head fondly while Louis bounced on the balls of his feet, itching to get back outside. 

The sun had come out from behind the clouds since they were last outside, making the waves of snow sparkle as though someone had sprinkled sugar crystals over it. 

“No snowball fights, promise?” Louis turned around to face Harry and pouted a little, sticking his bottom lip out slightly. 

Harry took two long strides to bring him right up to Louis, standing so close Louis went cross-eyes trying to look at Harry’s face. “Promise,” Harry said, tilting Louis’ chin up and kissing him quickly. “So, how do you want to do this?” 

Louis gasped and took a step back. “Are you asking me how to build a snowman?” he half-shouted, looking shocked. 

“Hey, I don’t know how _you_ make them! Some people do three big snowballs, and others only do two, and some people just, like, make a big lump pile thing and call it a snowman, or you could also—” 

“Enough!” Louis snorted. “Really, Harry, everyone knows the _proper_ way to make a snowman is with a big snowball for the base, a medium one for the body, and then a smaller one for the head. And a corncob pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal.” 

“Why not a carrot nose?” Harry teased him. 

“Ugh.” Louis groaned. He hated when Harry brought up the idiotic carrot joke from the X Factor video diary, and he suspected that was why Harry kept doing it. “Don’t even talk to me about carrots. No, a button nose, Haz. It’s cuter that way. Plus, then it won’t get eaten.” 

He wasn’t sure if Harry was just humouring him when he said, “Alright, Lou, you want to start, then?” 

Louis grinned and dropped to his knees in the snow, scooping up snow and starting to roll a ball for the base. “Make the body, will you?” he asked Harry. 

“Of course.” Smiling, Harry sat down in the snow with a soft _ploof._

“And then when I’m done, you’ll put yours on top of this one,” Louis said, half to himself, as he pushed his sphere around to pick up more snow. Slowly, it grew in size until it was nearly as wide as Harry’s shoulders. “Jesus Christ, Haz, this is a workout!” Louis collapsed on his back in the snow, huffing and watching his breath dissipate in the slow air. 

Harry laughed from a few feet away. “You didn’t have to make it _that_ big, Lou,” he chuckled, holding up the ball he’d made for the torso. “Mine’s only this big.” 

“Use it for the head, then,” Louis instructed, sitting up straight. “I can make another one for the middle.” 

“Don’t tire yourself out,” Harry teased him. 

Louis shot him a withering glance. “If you’re so concerned, you could’ve made the largest one. You’re bigger than me.” 

“You offered!” Harry rolled his eyes, but laughed all the same. 

Louis hummed Christmas tunes to himself as he worked. He didn’t think he was that audible till Harry joined in. 

“‘A beautiful sight, we’re happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland,’” Harry chimed in with a smile, sitting cross-legged and watching Louis form the middle of the snowman. 

Louis stopped singing and looked over to Harry. “Could you maybe put this one on top of the big one?” 

“Sure.” Harry kept singing while he set the mid-sized sphere atop the base. He moved to put the head on, but paused before offering it to Louis. “You want to do the honours?” 

“Yay!” Louis grinned like a little kid. He was just able to reach the top, but he stuck the head on top of the pile and stepped back to admire their work. “Looks nice, Haz.” 

“Definitely. So, where are we supposed to find a corncob pipe, a button nose, and coal for the eyes?” 

“Aw, come on, that was just me quoting the song,” Louis said with a laugh. “But I do want a button for the nose, so…” He unbuttoned his coat and peered at the inside liner, looking for the spare button that was usually sewn in. “Ah, here we go.” He popped it off and lodged it smack in the middle of the snowman’s head. 

“Have you got any more for the eyes?” 

“Please, I’m not a button factory, they only sew one extra in here,” Louis retorted dryly. “We’ll use stones, I suppose.” 

“I’ll find some!” Harry skipped—actually _skipped_ , the idiot—off to the side garden, leaving Louis with the snowman. 

While Harry was gone, Louis busied himself snapping branches off the trees to use for arms. He found a curved twig that looked sort of like a smile, so he stuck that on the snowman’s face, too, pleased with himself. “Harry! You done yet?” he called, listening to his voice bounce around in the empty air. 

“Got some!” Harry shouted back, and seconds later he was running back to Louis. “Will these work?” 

He held out two smooth, round stones, nearly the exact colour of coal. They were about the same size as half-pound pieces, maybe a bit larger. 

“Perfect,” Louis said, stepping away slightly to let Harry put them on the snowman. 

“Aw, he looks good,” Harry said with a smile, adjusting the branch arms so they didn’t stick out quite so much. 

“What should we name him? He looks a bit like Liam, don’t you think?” Louis giggled. 

Harry tilted his head thoughtfully. “Doesn’t the snowman have a name, you know, in the song? You know, where it goes like, ‘In the meadow we can build a snowman’? I’ve forgot the rest of the words.” 

“‘And pretend that he’s Parson Brown,’” Louis filled in for him. “‘He’ll say, “Are you married?” We’ll say, “No, man!” But you can do the job when you’re in town.’” 

“Parson Brown, then,” Harry declared with a laugh, holding both of Louis’ glove-covered hands in his own. 

“Is this some sort of marriage proposal, Styles?” Louis quirked an eyebrow. 

“Well, it depends if Parson Brown wants to marry us today. What do you say, then?” Harry glared at the snowman, as though willing him to speak. 

Louis found an uncontrollable grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, and suddenly he tore his hands free to throw his arms around Harry. 

Harry laughed, surprised, and held Louis close, the shorter boy’s feet dangling inches off the ground. “What is it?” 

Louis wriggled to his mouth was next to Harry’s ear. “Don’t need a snowman, Hazza, we have each other and we know that,” Louis whispered, then darted his tongue out for a light lick at the curve of Harry’s ear. 

Harry giggled and squirmed away, nearly dropping Louis in the process. “Love you, Lou.” 

“You sop, I love you.” Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and kissed him deeply, pulling his gloves off and throwing them somewhere so he could grip Harry’s curls. 

Harry made a satisfied little noise into Louis’ mouth and returned the kiss with equal fervor, sucking on Louis’ lower lip and making him gasp. 

Finally, Harry set Louis back on his feet, and they stayed standing together for a few minutes. Their breath escaped their lips, hot and light, mingling in the space between them. 

“Are you hungry, Lou?” Harry asked suddenly. “‘Cause I’ve just remembered the other day when I was at Asda, I bought stuff to make Christmas cookies.” 

Louis actually clapped his hands at that. “Cookies for lunch? Yes!” 

“You really are a kid,” Harry laughed. “Come on, let’s get inside and wash up and we’ll make them.” 

“Yaaaaaay,” Louis cheered as he followed Harry back into the house. It wasn’t till he was washing his hands at the kitchen sink that he remembered his gloves still lying outside in the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Should I keep going with these? I have so many ideas but I don't know, let me know what you think! xx


End file.
